Cranky and Diesel An original story
by ThatPilotSarge
Summary: The worn down animation factory that once held love and excitement, now held a deep,dark secret that no one knew... An original story by Abbigail.
1. Cranky and Diesel

Upon entering the worn down animation factory, your ears are met with complete silence. On the floor, there is a crudely written diary entry. You decided you read it.

'I finally got two new workers today. Cranky and Diesel. They're doing great so far, but something seems...off about them. I mean, they're great at communication and they work day and night, but I just can't put my finger on what's up with them. Maybe they're just nervous.' You knew whose handwriting this was. It was Max's, the boss.

You decided to keep the letter, just incase.

You spent time looking around the factory, and so many memories came flooding back as you looked at the old posters you had created to show off your character designs. You spent so much time in your office it was unbelievable. However this place felt wrong. It was probably the scattered pieces of paper and the broken lights littering the now dark and eerie hallway. This hallway lead to the factories main machine. As you began turning around to look at some other areas of the factory, you hear a quiet coversation and the starting clank of the machine. You stopped in fear and slowly looked back at the hallway. You couldn't see or hear who it was, but two mysterious shadows loomed over the wall infront of you.

Gathering up your courage, you took a few steps forward and peered around the door. The two whispering figures took the form of a male and female, probably in their 20's. The females hair was in a ponytail, which was dyed black with blue in some areas. Her left arm and left leg were both made of prosthetic metal and a crowbar hung loosely on her silver belt. The word 'Cranky' was engraved on the front of the belt. The guy next to her also had jet black hair, slicked back. He was clad in black jeans and a leather jacket. What was also noticeable was his silver belt that was also engraved with the word 'Diesel'.

'So, these must be the new workers' you thought. You were quite worried about Max, as you hadn't seen him in years. However you had a niggling feeling at the back of your mind that maybe these two had something to do with his disappearance.

As you slipped out of your thoughtful state, you realised the two workers staring at you with an eerie calmness and as you stared back, you noticed Diesel reaching for what looked like a baseball bat covered in a black substance. You nervously managed to mutter a sentence. "Are you guys supposed to be here? This place shut down years ago..." You thought you'd get an answer and be on your way, but by the looks of it, you weren't getting what you wanted.

"Get them." Cranky said in two quick but calm words. Diesel obeyed this order and his body began pooling out onto the floor as the same black substance. You decided that this would be the best time to run.

You turned around and began running. Posters flew by your vision and a weird sound entered your hearing that consisted of liquid sloshing. You took a quick look back and noticed Cranky running behind what looked to be diesel spilling from every crevice in the walls and the floorboards. Not focusing on where you were going, you ran into a dark room and slammed the door closed before locking it. The footsteps seemed to have stopped but the deadly diesel continued to flow through the gap underneath the door. Perhaps, you'd be meeting the same fate as Max. The diesel surrounded you as you backed up against the wall, accepting that this will probably be your fate.

It was really difficult to see in the dark, but you knew Cranky was coming for you as a metal arm smashed through the door before unlocking the door as she slinked inside. "Oi Oi! I found them Diesel!" However as you went to run, she grabbed your shirt quickly. "Gotcha!" You felt yourself be thrown to the floor before a stinging pain entered your head. The last thing you saw was Cranky swinging the crowbar in your direction, bringing on more darkness than what was in the room...


	2. Secrets lay in the darkness

Your vision blurred as you slowly awoke from...what happened? You held your head for a second before standing up slowly. You had awoken in the machine room. As you began to leave, you saw something shiny glinting in the corner. You picked it up and it was a set of old keys. You decided to see what room it led to.

After trying for a while, you finally located the room the keys belonged to. It was Max's office. Stepping inside, you were istantly surprised at how messy it was. Paper lay strewn across the floor and desk. His once working desk lamp was now smashed into pieces on the floor. It was ironic, seeing this room, as Max must have been the neatest person you'd ever met. You laughed slightly when memories of him and his OCD came back. You remember the days of him telling you off for 'not keeping the factory and its rooms in check.' However Max was nowhere near harsh or bossy. He was always joking around and making new and old workers feel like they belonged there. Max was a great guy to work with, even if he was a pain in the ass due to his OCD or his teasing nature. There was one thing that stood out in the destroyed room. A brown note on his desk that lay ontop of all of the other bits of paper.

'Cranky and Diesel won't let me anywhere near the machine room. Everytime I go near the thing, they dash in and lock the door. Say they're busy. Those guys are getting stranger by the minute. They're up to something. I know it.'

Curious, you decided to go back to the machine and have a look around. However, as you went back, you discovered that the room was locked. The next thing to do was to check out your old office. Like, Max's room, yours was also a mess, and another note stood out that was stapled onto the door.

'If you ever come back here, i'm sorry. I'm sorry for the concussion you got when the staircase broke. I'm so sorry that you had to quit your job because of a stupid accident that could have been prevented. A month after you left, Cranky and Diesel were hired. But i'll tell you something, them guys...they're going to kill us. I can sense it. There are so many signs. Tom, our other worker, has already died by their hands...or the machines...functions. I don't know why they're doing it, but they're coming after the rest of us next. Me, Darryl, Densel and so on and so forth. I can hear the starting clank of the machine. Maybe that concussion and job leave was worth it. I'll tell you something else too, when you've read this note, leave. Run as far as you can away from this damned place. It won't be up for much longer, neither will we.-Max'

You were now officially creeped out. This place was sinister, and as you turned around...You noticed Cranky standing in the doorway. No weapon seemed to be there, but her arms were folded calmly. "What do you think you're doing?"


	3. The starting clank of the machine

You stare in shock at Cranky in the doorway. "What have you done with my friends?"

Cranky shrugs carelessly. "What's it matter to you?" She says in a bored tone. "They're my friends." You fire back. Cranky sighs. "Follow me." She leans off the door and begins to step back. You follow her.

She leads you through the hallway and down the stairs to an area that you had never seen before. This must have been built after you had left, because you had never seen it in the time you worked there. Cranky suddenly turns around and pushes you down infront of someone who looked very familiar. "Watch them. I've got stuff to do and the last thing I need is any distractions." She turns around and marches off.

Diesel stares at you for a second before bending down and grabbing your sleeve, pulling you up. After this, he began to slowly walk off into the direction he came from. You follow him slowly. "Why don't you talk?" The strange and mysterious man just shrugged. "Well, if you don't want to answer that, how about, where are we going? What are we doing?" Diesel however, does the same action, and blanks you. You were about to open your mouth again, but a strange sound entered your ears, much like a muffled groan. "What was that?" You stopped in your tracks, but Diesel continued forward as if he had heard no strange sound at all. 'I've had enough of this now.' You thought. You waited till he was a few steps infront of you, then proceeded to begin to open the door. However, as you almost fully opened the door, a black, leather gloved hand slammed down on the door and shut it. "Don't."

You turn around. "What's going on Diesel?! What is all of this?! I have a right to know. I used to work here, and wether it was my choice or not to leave, I deserve to know!" Diesel stares emotionlessly at you, then began slowly opening the door in a defeated yet uncaring way. In the room, there was an enormous machine, twice the size of you. It was majestic and beautiful, even if it was uncomplete. Yet, whoever was building it, had left the finishing pieces next to the machine. Then, you had saw what had made the moaning noise, and it haunted you. Your friends, crouched up in the corner at the back, duct tape over their mouths and rope binding their wrists together. Suddenly, they moan in fear, but their eyes seemed to be locked on whatever was behind you. But as you began to turn around, a sharp metal object hit the back of your head, rendering you unconcious once again.

you awoke in the room, surrounded by your friends. You tried to move closer to them, but something quickly grabbed a hold of you, laughing. "Woah, what're you doing?" Cranky had a huge smile on her face. You felt like a child as she talked to you in a sarcastic and patronising way. You felt like you had been caught trying to sneak out of the house and was instead grounded. "Keep still, I haven't finished tying you up yet." You stay still in shock as she finishes tying your hands up. "There we go, nice and tight. Can't have you wandering off now, can we?" You watch her closely as she wanders over to the machine, fondly placing a hand on its side and looking up at it in admiration.

"This machine was my idea. The bigger, the better, they say. I fell in love with the old, smaller one, and I just knew I had to build another. This, is the result. Four years I have kept these guys here. I have to say, we have waited very patiently for your arrival. Finally, you have come. Soon, my machine, will be complete. Now, with these last pieces, I shall create a machine only true mechanics will love. My dream, will finally, come true."

Cranky places three cogs into the slot on the side of the machine, which sway lightly. She then pulls a switch downwards, which makes the cogs turn slowly, then gain speed. She steps back. "Behold, my beauty! I have planned you for years, and now you are complete! Behold, my creation! My dream! MY MACHINE!"

The machine was in full power now, but Cranky's mental unstableness made the machine's functions look more frightening than beautiful. Suddenly, Darryl breaks out of his bounds and tackles her to the floor. Max also breaks out of the rope and runs over to the workers, helping them. Diesel strides in towards you, and you were so surprised at why he was helping you. Didn't he want to kill you a few hours ago? As if Max could read your mind, he runs over to you and roughly grabs you. His hands shook, and sweat dripped down his face like he had been in a furnace or a sauna. "One will protect you, the other, will try to kill you. But for now, we must run. Just trust me on this one."

You nod and jump up, followed by the other workers. You turn around, but that was a bad idea. You witnessed an horrific sight of Darryl ontop of Cranky, being stabbed in the back, then the side, then the head before being tossed off by the aggressive and mentally insane woman. Max also seen this, and grabbed your arm. "Not now. We need to go." You ran with the workers. So many emotions were swimming around in your head. Where was Diesel? You didn't see him back there when you turned around. Maybe he had ran too?

3 months later

You and Max had told the police everything, but there was no sign of Cranky and Diesel. You stood infront of the coffin, looking down at Darryl. Sorrow filling what was left of your already drained heart. He was gone now. Cranky killed him. She was a lunatic. One that had hatred for anything alive. Had a lust for torture, and craved the suffering of others. Egotistical and evil. Could not truly feel compassion. She was a demon from hell. A demon, that stood behind the tree, watching.


End file.
